A closure such as is described in my copending application, Ser. No. 025,220, filed March 12, 1987, is mounted at an opening in an upper wall of a container. The closure includes a base element mounted to the container with a control element pivotally connected to the base element and including a stopper portion received in the container opening for selectively closing same. A frangible bridge is provided connecting the control element to the base element to provide indication that access to the opening has been had.
As an additional form of tamper protection, container openings have been provided with a tamper-evident seal such as a foil or film sealed to the container opening. Such foil or film must be punctured or removed prior to dispensing the material stored in the container.
Such a tamper-evident seal presents a problem to a manufacturer in that it must be installed on the container. Typically this requires that an adhesive be applied between the foil or film and the container. This process renders the filling of the containers more difficult in that it must be done after the container is filled, resulting in possible damage to the material therein.
Such a tamper-evident seal also presents a problem to a consumer who must puncture or remove the seal to gain access to the material in the container. Often, this requires that the closure be removed to puncture or remove the seal or that an instrument be utilized to puncture the foil or film when the closure is placed in an open position.
The present invention is intended to overcome these and other problems associated with prior closures.